


sometimes this has a hot, sweet taste

by girlishhh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlishhh/pseuds/girlishhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve's never been kissed, Bucky is there for him. Or when Steve's not sure how to touch himself, Bucky's there to teach him. And even when Steve mentions he's never had a blowjob, Bucky is still there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes this has a hot, sweet taste

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the plot is cliche as hell but it's cute too i think? 
> 
> title credit to lorde's buzzcut season.

It all starts with kissing.

It’s not exactly a big surprise to Bucky that Steve hasn’t kissed a girl. He’s been with Steve to every date he’s ever been on, and has witnessed first-hand each stinging rejection. He’s practically memorized the smile that Steve wears when he sees the girls off for the night, tight and frustrated, but still kind and gentle. He knows that Steve hasn’t exactly had much luck with ladies, but he always figured that it didn’t bother Steve as much as he let on.

It’s not until they’re eighteen, the two of them just getting home from another double date, that Bucky finds out just how much it actually does bother Steve.

The night had started out hopeful. Steve’s date was as short as he was and nearly as skinny, too, with curly brown hair and thick glasses that Bucky thought could be cute in the right light. The best part was that she was an artist just like Steve. Bucky thought they were perfect for each other, so it made up for the fact that her friend, Bucky’s date, wasn’t exactly his type.

From where Bucky was dancing with his date, eyes flickering over to the table where Steve was seated, it looked like they were really hitting it off. When Bucky came back, though, he found them fighting about something political, his date clearly on the defensive.

After that, they had called it a night and they walked the girls home. Bucky, always the gentlemen, had kissed his date goodnight, only to find Steve staring angrily at them when they separated.

Now, back at the apartment, Steve is still clearly upset about the night, but not saying anything.

“You know,” Bucky murmurs as he undoes his tie. “You could at least try to like the girls we go out with.”

Steve scoffs. “I did, Buck, but I wasn’t about to go steady with someone who doesn’t even – “

“Who cares!” Bucky exclaims. “You two were perfect so you just had to ruin all of your chances and get into a fight. Don’t you ever get sick of fighting?”

Steve glares at him. “You don’t think I wanted it to work out too? You don’t think I’m sick of watching you go with all the girls you want but I can’t even get one? Jesus, Buck, I’ve never even been kissed. I’m _eighteen_ , for Christ’s sake.”

Bucky stills. Before, he had thought that Steve wasn’t really _that_ bothered by never having attention from girls. He thought that Steve’s quiet indifference was him being uninterested. Now, Bucky realizes that maybe it was all an act, and that Steve was just trying to make it seem like it wasn’t that big of a deal and that he didn’t really need it.

Bucky can now see the disappointment and hurt on Steve’s face, and it doesn’t seem fair at all to Bucky.

That’s why Bucky is suddenly getting up from the couch and going, “Okay, lets do this then.”

Steve crosses his arms over his scrawny chest. “What’re you talking about, Buck?”

“I’m gonna kiss you. Then you can say that you’ve had your first kiss,” Bucky explains nonchalantly, like the prospect of kissing Steve is no big deal to him, that it doesn’t actually make his palms feel sweaty and his heart beat too fast. It’s for Steve, though.

“ _What_?” Steve chokes out, mouth hanging open.

Bucky stands in front of him and nods. “What? You scared of kissing?”

“No,” Steve huffs. “It’s just…I don’t need your pity.”

Bucky practically rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Heard that all before. Who taught you how to dance, pal? You think I dealt with getting my feet stepped on for a whole night just because I pitied your sorry ass?”

Steve still looks hesitant.

“Fine, we don’t have to,” Bucky tells him, already starting to turn around.

“No, wait! Just…gimme a minute,” Steve exclaims, grabbing Bucky’s shoulder to keep him from leaving. The touch feels hot, and not like any of their other casual touches over the years. Steve quickly retracts his hand. “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t have to be,” Bucky says. “All the girls say I’m a great kisser.”

Steve doesn’t seem amused by this, and instead only wipes his palms on his pants and gives Bucky another worried look.

Bucky puts a hand on the back of Steve’s neck, and Steve flinches. “You ready?”

“You really don’t have to do this for me,” Steve rambles now.

Without thinking, Bucky covers Steve’s mouth with his hand, palm flat against this lips. Steve’s eyes go wide and Bucky tries not to smirk at it. “You need to stop thinking so hard about this. It’s just skin on skin. No big deal. Promise.”

Steve’s eyes go soft and Bucky stares back at him for a few seconds before abruptly moving his hand away to lean in and kiss Steve. He’s wanted to do it for a while now, but finally having Steve’s lips on his only embolden him, making him step closer and move his hand up so that he’s gripping some of Steve’s hair. It only takes a few awkward beats for Steve to kiss back.

Bucky has to force himself to end the kiss, though, before it escalates. He doesn’t want to, but he knows that it can’t go further than this. When he pulls back, Steve still has eyes shut, soft eyelashes against his pale skin. When they flutter open, Steve blinks a few times and his gaze drops to Bucky’s lips, only to quickly look back up.

Bucky wonders if he wants to kiss him back just as much as Bucky does. He knows he’s just being hopeful.

***

It’s not even a year later that Bucky and Steve get their own apartment.

It’s a shoebox, and only has room, and is in one of the worst neighborhoods of Brooklyn, but it’s their home and Bucky loves it. They can come and go as they please or and eat whatever they want (or have the money for) for dinner, and they’re real adults. Bucky can even go to the liquor store and buy the cheapest bottle of whiskey they have and share it with Steve.

Steve always wants to keep up with Bucky when they drink, though. The kid’s a lightweight if Bucky’s ever seen one, and it practically only takes half a glass for him to start muttering about the president or clinging onto Bucky since he’s a touchy drunk.

Tonight, though, Steve is sitting contemplatively across from him on the ground, face scrunched up as he talks. “It’s not that I didn’t like church, that’s not it. I liked it. Ma always wanted to go and she hated going alone so I’d go with her.”

Bucky takes a sip of his drink, smiling at Steve from behind the rim of the glass. Steve has a habit of going on tangents when he’s drunk. Bucky’s always thought that it was a little endearing.

“I liked it, too. When I was younger, especially. But it was just so – “ He stops, holding up his hands in an unclear gesture. Bucky tries to follow it, but he only ends up staring entranced at Steve’s fingers. “You know, fire and brimstone. Sinning and death. A little scary as a kid.”

Bucky clears his throat and takes another sip, eyes flickering away. Bucky’s done enough sinning for the two of them combined.

“I mean, I’m still kinda scared that if I – _you know_ – I’ll grow hair on my palms,” Steve hums.

“What?” Bucky asks, looking back at Steve to find that his face is crumpled up.

Steve looks a little embarrassed then, and if he didn’t already have a flushed face from the alcohol, Bucky can bet that he’d be blushing red right now. His nose is crinkled and his voice is quieter when he finally says, “They used to tell us if we ever touched ourselves that we’d grow hair on our palms.”

Bucky’s never been to church, and has never been a religious man, but that doesn’t stop him from looking down to his own palm, eyes squinting to try to see if he’s got hair growing. Steve bursts into laughter when he sees Bucky do this.

Bucky pretends to look offended. “Yeah, like you’ve never checked.”

“I didn’t need to,” Steve says crossly. “I’ve never…done it.”

Bucky blinks at him, a little dumbfounded. “ _Never_?”

It’s not like Bucky always has his hand down his pants, but he does get himself off whenever he needs to, and has been doing so since he was young without a second thought. The thought of Steve never once having touched himself genuinely surprises Bucky.

And, Jesus, no wonder Steve always wants to fight people.

Steve frowns and looks down to the floor, his hands picking at the carpet. “Well, I never did it when I was younger because I was scared. And then…I don’t know. At this point, I don’t even know how to go about it and it seems like too much trouble so…”

Bucky stares at him, practically aghast by the confession.

“You don’t know how?” It’s Bucky turn to laugh. He’s doubled over on the couch and nearly spilling his drink.

“Don’t laugh at me. It’s not my fault.”

“Come on, Stevie,” he says. “It’s not that complicated to figure out.”

Steve has his arms crossed over his chest defensively, eyes not looking at Bucky. He’s clearly embarrassed.

“Maybe if you’d start you’d get into less fights all the time,” Bucky quips. Steve doesn’t laugh. “Okay, you could at least try it. You never know, you might even enjoy yourself.” He punctuates the sentence with a wink that Steve doesn’t even see because he’s still staring into the ground.

“I just told you I don’t even know how to so – ”

Bucky stands up, interrupting with, “What are friends for,” before plopping down on the ground next to Steve, his glass abandoned on the coffee table.

Steve’s head whips up and he’s instantly shaking his head and going, “No. No way, Bucky. We’re – _you’re_ not doing this.”

“You’re right, I’m not going to. You are. But I’m just going to help show you the ropes, and then you’ll be able to do it whenever you want by yourself,” Bucky assures him.

Steve still looks unconvinced. “It really doesn’t matter. I don’t need to know how.”

“Everyone does, buddy,” Bucky tells him, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder to ground him. Steve inhales loudly when he does, eyes staring down at Bucky’s hand with concern. “You got this. Don’t worry.” Then, just to tease Steve a little, Bucky holds up his palms. “See, no hair.”

This seems to calm Steve, but mostly because he’s glaring at Bucky again.

Bucky takes this as a good sign and then casually goes, “Take off your pants.”

“ _Bucky_!” he squeaks. From this close, Bucky can see the tips of his ears are red.

Bucky does actually roll his eyes here and then unceremoniously gets up and shrugs off his pants and underwear, leaving him naked from the waist down. He’s been naked in front of Steve countless times, so this doesn’t even feel strange like Bucky thinks it should. Or maybe it’s because he’s a little drunk. “I’ll do it with you, so it’s not so embarrassing,” he explains.

Steve looks vaguely mortified, but still hesitantly follows his lead, standing up quickly to kick off his own pair of pants and sit back down across from Bucky. Bucky takes a big breath. Okay, so it’s a little strange.

Steve is painfully staring at Bucky’s face, half interested and half horrified, clearly waiting for some instruction.

“So, you probably want to spit in your hand to make it smoother,” Bucky finally tells him. He spits into his hand for clarification, and then puts his hand around his dick. He strokes it lazily as he goes, “And then you just kind of…do this.”

Steve is watching intently one second, the crease in his forehead deepening as he stares at the way Bucky jerks off, and then the next second he’s spitting into his own hand. He seems shaky as he touches himself, hand just wrapped loosely around himself and unmoving.

Bucky pauses, frowning at him. “You gotta – ”

And then Bucky is reaching across to cover Steve’s hand and carefully showing him how it’s done without a second thought. Steve hisses at the touch and Bucky feels himself getting hard as they both work to slide their hands up and down over Steve’s dick.

“You might wanna do this,” Bucky says, voice suddenly low. On the upstroke, he swipes his thumbs over the head of Steve’s dick. Steve jerks forward when he does this, emitting the tiniest of moans.

Bucky realizes now just how hard he is and how much he wants to touch himself. He doesn’t, though, only keeps stroking along with Steve. He barely even notices Steve’s hand reaching out until it’s on Bucky’s dick, hesitant fingers loosely wrapping around him. Bucky lets out the breath he was holding, and then crouches forward to lean in and smash his mouth against Steve’s. He’s not sure if he’s allowed to, but Steve instantly kisses back, hand stilling on Bucky’s dick.

His touch is inexpert and a bit cautious, but Bucky’s imagined this too many times to count, and real life trumps any fantasy he could’ve ever come up with. When Bucky moans into their kiss, Steve’s hand tightens a little, growing more confident.

Steve’s always been a quick learner.

Bucky tips his head to kiss down Steve’s jaw, trailing further to his neck. The hand that Steve has on his own dick is only moving because Bucky’s hand is still covering it. Bucky bats it away, though, so he can get Steve off the same way he is. With his hand free, Steve immediately reaches out to clutch onto Bucky’s sleeve, fingers tightening around the fabric and pulling Bucky closer.

“ _Buck_ ,” Steve breathes out, voice raspy and deep. Buck can tell he’s close, and it practically makes Bucky radiate with pride. It’s his hand and his lips doing that to Steve.

Bucky licks over the red skin of his neck he’s been sucking at and then whispers, “Come on. Come for me.”

This is all Steve needs. He practically whimpers, his hand twisting on Bucky’s sleeve as he comes, hot stickiness sliding over Bucky’s hands as he sees him through his orgasm. Steve’s hand is only lazily moving on Bucky as he breathes heavily and leans into Bucky. It feels so teasing and Bucky leans into the touch, trying to get as much he can get.

Steve must realize what he’s doing because his grip suddenly gets tighter, hand moving faster as he tries to get Bucky off. He doesn’t need much, though, because it’s only a few pumps until Bucky is spilling all over him, pleasure flooding his body.

When he finally comes down from it all, Steve has withdrawn his hands and is sitting across from him with a shy smile on his face. Bucky can’t help but to smile back.

***

Bucky expects for things to go back to how they were before.

He plans on pining after Steve from a distance and going on double dates until one of them finds the right girl. It’s supposed to be simple (and maybe a little disappointing for Bucky) but it’s all becomes much more complicated when one night Steve has to ask him for a blowjob.

Bucky has always told Steve about his sexual escapades since the first time he got to second base with Mary Canley in the ninth grade. It had gotten much less descriptive over the years, though, and was mostly now just a passing comment here and there about the girl or if something particularly good had happened.

This night, though, Bucky comes home with his jacket slung over his shoulders and falls into the couch, a smug smile on his face. Steve quirks an eyebrow at him from the table where he’s drawing. “Have a good night, I take it?” he asks.

“The best,” Bucky tells him, leaning his back against the couch. “She had _the_ best mouth.”

Steve hums from the table. “You said that about the last one.”

“She knew what she was doing, this girl. Kept doing this thing with her tongue that drove me crazy.”

“Oh,” Steve says, eyebrows furrowed as he looks to Bucky.

Bucky was going to keep going, but when he sees the look on Steve’s face he stops. It’s probably a good thing, too, because he was probably a few minutes away from somehow spilling that he liked her so much because of her eyes that had been almost the exact same blue as Steve’s.

Steve, though, stays quiet for a few seconds, face still twisted up, until he finally slumps a little in his chair and goes, “I’ve never had a blowjob before.”

When he says it, he’s looking at Bucky with the smallest hint of a challenging expression, and the whoel thing makes Bucky feel a little sick all of a sudden.

Stupidly, all Bucky can say is, “ _Oh_.”

What he should be saying is how Steve will find a girl eventually, but he can’t get it out of his mouth. All he can do is stare back at Steve, who isn’t saying anything, but is saying enough just with the look in his eyes. Bucky’s almost certain this is a challenge.

“I could – ” Bucky stops himself, breath suddenly shaky with nerves. “I mean, I would. If you wanted. I could help you.” Bucky instantly cringes at the wording.

Steve, though, doesn’t seem phased or even amused by his fumbling. Instead, he almost looks shocked. For a second, Bucky is scared he’s been reading this whole situation wrong and he’s completely overstepped, but then Steve is nodding. “Really?”

“If you want,” Bucky says quickly, and then, “I’ve never before. But I can try.”

“Yeah,” Steve mumbles then, slightly breathless.

Standing up, Bucky slowly makes his way over to kitchen table where Steve is sitting. His eyes get wide when he Bucky’s suddenly right in front of him, and he looks frozen to where he is.

“Do you want to just – ” Bucky says, unsure of how to finish.

Steve nearly flinches, but then goes, “Yeah, oh, okay.” Then, he’s scrambling up, standing awkwardly in front of Bucky, twisting his hands together. “How do you want me?”

Last time, Bucky got most of his confidence from the alcohol they had been drinking. Now, he almost feels as awkward as Steve looks. The kid is literally a blushing virgin but Bucky has been with loads of girls. He’s never felt this nervous with any of them, though. They weren’t _Steve_.

Wordlessly, Bucky moves them over to the carpet and stops Steve so his back is against the living room wall. He lets out a gasp, eyes still wide as he watches Bucky.

“This isn’t going to ruin my reputation if I’m terrible at this, right?” Bucky asks for his last attempt at calming his nerves.

It does the trick, too, because Steve smiles at this and goes, “It might.”

Bucky lets out a long exhale he didn’t know he was holding, and then gives Steve one last look before he’s sinking to his knees. Steve gasps again when Bucky’s fingers are working on undoing his pants. Bucky pauses, and looks up to Steve to ask, “You sure about this?”

Steve nods furiously, and it’s enough encouragement for Bucky to keep working on his pants. Bucky’s still nervous, but also annoyingly turned on just by knowing that Steve wants this. He isn’t sure where this leaves them, but Bucky knows he can deal with this, if this is all he gets.

Once his pants and underwear are shoved down, Steve’s dick is right there and already half hard. Before, he hadn’t exactly gotten a good look at it, but now he is, and it only makes him twice as nervous. He has to keep himself from saying something embarrassing as he bites his lip and places a cautious hand on the base of Steve’s dick.

Bucky’s received enough blowjobs to know how these things work, yet he’s never felt so inexperienced when it came to sex. Experimentally, he licks at the tip, his eyes flicking up to see Steve’s reaction. His mouth is parted slightly and his eyes are closed, forehead slightly creased. Bucky think he looks so beautiful that he nearly forgets what he’s even doing. He can’t really, though, not when it’s right in front of him looking so teasing.

Just going for it, Bucky puts the head into his mouth and sucks on it lightly. Steve’s hands instantly settle loosely in Bucky’s hair, fingers undoing the hair that was slicked back. Bucky wants to moan just from how gentle and natural the touch is. Steve’s breathing is getting heavier as Bucky takes more of him in, the hand on his base slowly moving back and forth.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve moans, accompanied with a breathy noise that goes straight to Bucky’s dick, which has been straining his pants since the conversation started.

Bucky closes his eyes and takes him in as far as he can before pulling back a little and then he starts bobbing back and forth. Steve lets out a whiny noise, the grip in his hair suddenly tighter. Bucky easily holds back his hips from jutting forward and tries his best to keep his throat open.

He thinks maybe this shouldn’t turn him on so much, but his dick is aching from how good the weight of Steve in his mouth feels and the noises he’s making. When Bucky looks up again, Steve’s head is leaning against the wall, face twisted up in pleasure. As if he knows Bucky is looking, his eyes open and he looks down to catch Bucky’s eye for a heated moment.

“You look so good,” Steve tells him breathily. “So good.”

Bucky moans at the praise, which only makes Steve knock his head back against the wall and moan more. Buck takes Steve out of his mouth to pump his hand over his length a few times before he leans forward again to lick the underside of it, a long strip from the base to the head.

“You think you’re going to come from this?” Bucky asks curiously.

Steve practically laughs. “I’ve been trying not to since you got your mouth on me, Buck. Pretty sure I will.”

“Good,” Bucky says, smiling. He can barely contain his happiness from knowing he’s not messing this up.

Bucky takes Steve back into his mouth and works harder to get him off. He barely notices that his hand has fallen from the grip it had on Steve’s hips, and now Steve is rocking forward into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky can feel his dick twitch in his pants because, _Jesus_ , he’s letting Steve fuck his mouth and it feels amazing. Steve must appreciate it too because he goes, “I’m gonna – your _mouth_.”

Bucky assumes he’s close and works his mouth over him, working in tandem with his hand. Steve is still rocking forward into his mouth, and it only gets rougher as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Bucky lets him, and he’s nearly squirming with how much he wants to touch himself.

When Steve does come, Bucky pulls back and finishes him off with his hand, Steve coming mostly in Bucky’s mouth but a few drops end up on his lips. Steve is watching him with hooded eyes as he swallows and then licks off the come from his lips.

“Come here,” Steve says urgently, hauling Bucky up before he even has Steve’s pants back into place.

Steve surges forward to kiss Bucky with an open mouth, his tongue delving into Bucky’s mouth like he wants to taste himself in it. That thought and the feeling of Steve’s hand pressing into his hard on through his pants makes Bucky moan into the kiss.

“Can I?” Steve asks, his hand playing with the button of Bucky’s pants.

“Fuck, _yes_. Please,” Bucky huffs.

Steve smiles and works open his pants before slipping his hand into Bucky’s underwear to wrap his hand around Bucky’s dick. He’s been waiting so long for that touch again, and now that he has it he’s scared he’s going to come too soon. Steve is slow on him, though, teasingly moving his hand up and down so slowly that Bucky wines and leans into Steve, head tucked into the corner of Steve’s neck.

Steve’s grip on him tightens suddenly, hand moving faster as he jerks Bucky off. It’s all he needs for Bucky to finally just come, eyes closed tightly as he moans into Steve’s neck. His whole body thrums with pleasure until he’s sagging against Steve.

There’s a few blissful seconds where it’s just Steve and Bucky breathing against each other and Bucky’s never loved him more.

Bucky can’t help but to get his lips back on Steve. Steve’s mouth is warm and sweet and exactly how Bucky remembered it from the last time. He clutches the front of Steve’s shirt and kisses deeper. He isn’t sure when he’ll get the chance to do this again, and he isn’t going to waste his opportunity. Steve has a hand in Bucky’s hair, musing it up in the back, fingers soft on his temple.

When they pull apart, Steve’s eyes are closed as he leans his forehead against Bucky’s. They’re quiet for a moment, with just their heavy breathing again, but then Steve whispers, “I love you, Buck.”

Bucky freezes, his breath nearly knocked out of him. He tries to tell himself that he didn’t hear it right or that Steve doesn’t mean it like how Bucky feels. It doesn’t work, though, because all Bucky can do is lean back a little, so he can see Steve’s face. His eyes are soft and searching, clearly waiting for some kind of response from Bucky.

“For Christ’s sake, Steve,” Bucky says, laughing shakily. “I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Steve smiles brightly when he hears this, nearly crushing Bucky with a tight hug, his arms suddenly tightly wound around him. “We’re idiots,” he mumbles into Bucky’s neck.

 


End file.
